Computer-based systems typically provide user interfaces for enabling users to interact with the systems. Passenger vehicles, for example, often include vehicle information (or entertainment) systems for satisfying passenger demand for access to viewing content, such as entertainment content or other information, during travel.
Conventional vehicle information systems typically include overhead cabin video systems or chair-based video systems with individual controls such that viewing content is selectable at passenger chairs. The viewing content can include audio and video content that is derived from a variety of content sources. Prerecorded viewing content, such as motion pictures and music, can be provided by internal content sources, such as audio and video players, that are installed aboard the vehicle. The conventional vehicle information systems likewise can include an antenna system for receiving viewing content, such as live television programming and/or Internet content, transmitted from one or more content providers (or sources) that are external to, and/or remote from, the passenger vehicle.
Such conventional vehicle information systems, however, suffer from numerous disadvantages. Some passengers find the vehicle information systems to be complicated to operate and the viewing content difficult to enjoy. For example, current methods of passenger interaction with vehicle information systems require use of controls disposed on a facing chair back or a dedicated handheld controller at each passenger chair. Use of the handheld controllers, for example, can prove difficult because the handheld controllers are tethered with the passenger chairs via a wired communication connection and are otherwise difficult to operate. Such system shortcomings are a frequent source of passenger complaints during travel.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved manner for supporting passenger interaction with a vehicle information system in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional vehicle information systems.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.